


Bedtime Bliss

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: The Titus Files [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian loves him, Gen, Titus, even if he doesn't act like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian just wants to fall asleep after his exhausting day. Titus assists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Bliss

Damian fell face first into his pillows and let out a heartfelt groan as he sank deep into the cushiony down comforter.  Today had been… _trying_ , what with the dog washing, and the Grayson babysitting.  He debated internally on the pros and cons of getting up long enough to pull the covers over himself before deciding against it.  Far too much effort and it was midsummer anyway.  When Pennyworth came in to shut his light off, he would simply rouse himself enough to order the man to crack the French doors.  The night air would keep him sufficiently comfortable.

 

Of course, like the rest of his day, that plan went awry as well.  Pennyworth did come in, and indeed opened the doors when he asked.  But the weather decided upon an abnormally chilly evening of, yes, just about 58 degrees Fahrenheit.  And his tank top and boxers were not the proper wear for that temperature.

 

The pros and cons of moving for the sheets were once again filtering through his mind when a snuffling outside his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.  Damian’s head flopped limply to his other side as he watched the light beneath his door flicker, then disappear.  Unable to bring himself to do more, he observed through sleep-dazed eyes as the door was pushed open for a large head to pop through and look around.

 

“Titus, what are you doing?” It was out before he could stop himself, and the dog’s ears perked up happily at his master’s voice.  Shoving through far less cautiously this time, Titus padded over to the bed and dropped his head mere inches away from Damian’s on the mattress. 

 

The pair stared at each other in silence for a moment, the only sound the gentle _thump, thump_ of the Dane’s tail on the carpeting.  The young hero finally let out a heavy sigh and patted the covers twice without a word.  In half a second, Titus was up on the bed and curling up beside the boy. Damian’s lips parted with a huff of air, and he muttered, “What is this?  You’re like a furnace.” Unwittingly, his fingers brushed through the short hairs, now silky from the bath the dog had received earlier that day.

 

There was a low muffled sigh that fluttered out of loose jowls and Damian resignedly gave in to the cozy sensation, tossing an arm over the large body and pressing his face into a warm, furry neck.  “At least you smell good now.” And the unlikely pair fell asleep without another word.

 

Later, Damian would threaten bodily harm on Dick, who now carried his brand new favorite picture everywhere with him in his wallet.


End file.
